Dreams
by VayneNovus
Summary: Stories that either happen on reality or that can happen in fantasies.. You never know what might happen in dreams...
1. Scene One

DREAMS  
_**by  
VayneNovus**_

_**

* * *

**_

_This is somewhat of a dream I had last week, it was kind of strange yet somewhat sweet being a dream. I wasn't in the dream but instead I was in third person view, being the spectator. I did know who the people were in my dream but I decided to just give a name to each person. Enjoy my dream story!_

* * *

**Scene One: Karen and Matt**

_HIS View:_

I hurriedly rushed preparing to school right away since it was the first day of college class for me. Being able to go to in a renowned school of the region was one thing, but being one of top-notchers of the exam was a great thing. I was very blessed to go that school but now I have to pray that I won't get late for the first day of school. I decided to ride a taxi so I can get there fast. I looked at my watch it was already 7:30. The thing I dreaded was true, I was indeed late. I got off the taxi as it stopped near the school. I ran as fast as I can to my assigned building.

I was now glad that I can now see my building up ahead. I then looked at other rooms and noticed that the corridors were empty, meaning it classes had began. I hurriedly ran the stairs and ran again towards my room but while I was running, I did not notice a person in front of the door. I tried to stop but it was too late. I ran into that person, and we both fell on the floor and the class inside laughed. I was stupid enough to run down the hall and to bump to this person, to her I should say.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry! Are you alright?" I was trying to apologize to her and help her get up at the same time. I then tried to gather the books she was carrying that had scattered on the floor. I was very stupid indeed to run head-on into a girl. I just now hope she won't get mad at me for hitting her.

Instead I was kind of surprised at her response afterward...

_HER View:_

I awoke to a beautiful and quite nice day. I was happy since it was the first day of school. I was really excited. I got off from bed and took my bath. I then prepared my things, ate breakfast and headed for school. Luck was not on my side today for traffic came early.

When i got to the campus, I looked at my watch and realize I was beginning to be late. I then proceeded to my building and try to find my room. I went upstairs and saw that my room was in the far end of the corridor. It was an empty hallway since classes now began. At last I was now on the door of my room when...

I noticed footsteps running towards me, but just when I was about to look, the person had hit me. We both fell to the floor and I then heard the people inside laughing at us. I was about to get angry at him for colliding with me but if then heard him apologize and help me get up. It was also nice of him to get my things that had scattered.

I didn't want to humiliate him in front of the class and since he helped me, it lowered my temper a bit.

"It's okay, I'm fine." glancing a smile at him.

We both then looked at one another and then shyly went inside the room and find a chair to sit upon. I realized we both had been late and that everyone was already here and that the remaining two chairs were side by side. We then took a seat and I composed myself of what happened. My arm kind of hurts though after the impact. I decided to stretch my arm a bit to relieve the pain.

_HIS View:_

I was expecting a tantrum from her since it really was my fault. But instead she gave me a smile and told me that she was okay. I was relieved that I did not land into more trouble. I looked into her eyes for a quick moment and then e both entered the room. I noticed that the only vacant seats were at the back, and that they were side by side. I then realized that she too was late. We headed at the back and sat at our respective seats. I then wiped away my perspiration and fixed my uniform. I then decided to glance on her and check if she was okay.

When I looked at her side, I noticed that she was stretching her arm and the look on her was made her uneasy. I then leaned over to her and asked if her arm had been hurt. I then checked her left arm and touched it and asked her if it hurted really bad.

"Does this hurt?" pressing gently on her elbow.

"A little bit, but I guess I can handle it." she replied back.

"I'm really sorry for bumping in to you a while ago; I guess I should never have run into you like that. Please don't get mad at me."

"Umm..I'm not mad at you. I know it was an accident, you didn't see me at the door. I guess it was my fault too because I stayed at the door too long, If I just headed inside directly, this would never had happened."

"Don't blame yourself for that. What matters is that you didn't get hurt seriously." While saying that, I gave her a friendly smile making her at least feel better.

"Thanks. I'll recover." She said that with a smile too.

"By the way my name is Matthew Rivera, you can call me Matt for short."

"Umm..I'm Karen Marie Mendez."

"Nice to meet you Karen." giving her a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too Matt." she answered back with a smile of her own too.

"Let me treat you out to lunch, it's the best thing I can do after I bumped into you afterall. Is it okay with you?..well..um...if not..well...I guess I can understand."

"Ohh..sure..ok..Thanks I guess."

"No, I'm the one who is supposed to thank you since you agreed.", I willingly explained to her.

"Oh..hehehe..I guess your welcome."

_HER view:_

I was really flattered since Matt had asked me out to lunch since it was his way of being sorry to me. I was a bit shy at him at first since we hardly knew each other. But by how he presents himself at me makes me comfortable with him. By noon we got out of the class together and that he told me where he was going to take to lunch. I thought that he would treat me at the cafeteria of the school since we were walking in that direction, but I later found out where we would go...

"Oh..we're not going to the cafeteria?" asking him after we had passed the cafeteria.

"No, I owe you big time since not only did I bumped into you but I kind of hurt your arm as well, so I decided to make this peace arrangement a better place to eat. How does the Starfall Supreme sound to you?"

I was shocked to hear this and just blurted out, "Huh? Umm..What?! Are you sure? But that's a five star hotel restaurant."

He just smiled at me and said, "A five star treatment to a five star mistake. It's okay with me, don't worry about it."

"Ohh..thanks" was all I can say to him.

We then went inside and ordered the foods. We then talked about different topics we could think of. I also got to know Matt. I had a good time with him and that was great since he was happy for I was happy too. By the time our meal was finished we were laughing at jokes and sharing stories to one another. For some reason, I was comfortable with him now. I thanked him for the treat he given to me and that we was welcomed.

We then headed back to school for our afternoon class and together we headed back to our seats. During class though we were quiet since we were paying attention to our professor. But by class break, we would talk to each other and tell jokes again at the back.

By the time class was dismissed I decided to thank Matt for a really wondeful first day of class.

"Ummm...Matt?"

He quickly glanced at me puzzled, "Yeah? Something bothering you?"

"Oh no, I just wanna say thank you for what you did at lunch."

"Oh. But you don't have to thank me for it should be me thanking you, Thanks for agreeing to go out to lunch."

"...Your ummm...Welcome..." was all I can say, I was really speechless.

"Let me walk you to the gate"

"Sure"

By the time we were at the gate I looked at him, smiled and said "Thank you for bumping into me"

He then chuckled, "Hehehe..Your umm...welcome".

_HIS/HER VIEW:_

We then said our goodbyes to one another. I was glad we had a chance to talk and share things to each other. It was then that I had met a friend, a person whom you literally can bump into you. I was glad to know that this was just the beginning, afterall, we still have a whole year to go...

_**More to come...

* * *

**_


	2. Scene Two

**DREAMS**  
_**by  
VayneNovus  
**__**

* * *

**_  
_This is somewhat of one of the dreams I had last week, it was kind of strange yet somewhat sweet being a dream. I wasn't in all of the dreams but instead I was in third person view, being the spectator. I did know who the people were in my dreams but I decided to just give a name to each person. Enjoy my dream stories!  
__  
_

* * *

**Scene Two: Kendra and Bryan**

_HIS view:_

At last it was the last 2 weeks of school! We now have the remaining ten days to spend our last days of High School life. The four years of high school were fun, sad and mostly challenging for us but we managed to survive it and Since we would now depart from one another and head onto college, our batch decided to have a farewell party at a nice beach resort for the rest of the ten days we had. We all agreed to rent around 4 cottages and 20 rooms wherein we can sleep for each room will have 4 persons in it. Each of us contributed to the said account and we have the weekends to prepare our things since we will all leave together for the resort by Monday.

Being the energetic person that I am, I already packed up my things by Saturday and anxiously waited for Monday to come. But something bugged me, well not really something but someone, it was a girl. That girl was Kendra, whom I had a crush on since we were both freshmen up to being seniors. It really feels strange since we were classmates for all of the four years of high school. I never really told anyone she was my crush, not even my friends at all. But it seems that most have known it but can't really confirm it. They would tease me and Kendra for we were "together as classmates" for a long time. But we both really never paid much attention to it. Come to think of it, I really doubt it or not if she suspects I like her because it seems that we were always paired up for an activity every now and then or that we were in a group too. But the most revealing moment was when she did not have a prom date and that our teacher just paired us up. All of it was weird but I never knew what might happen at all.

I then came back to reality when I heard my phone ring. Oh well.. another dream, another time to ponder on it again. I decided to never mind it since it was only coincidences and that it really was not much of a big deal. A simple crush it was. I just forgot about it and decided to look forward to Monday for it really will be a great time for us, but I would soon realize something was already too late...

_HER view:_

_(Sound of alarm ringing)_

I awoke to the alarm of my clock and quickly jumped out of bed and headed to my phone. I then called my friends and checked whether they were ready for today. It was the day we all became excited, Monday. The day wherein we would have our farewell party.I then hung up when I was done.

I double-checked my things and when that was done, I ate breakfast and took a bath. I looked at the clock after fixing my self and it showed that it was 6:30 in the morning.

"Wow. I guess I got too excited today that I forget that it was too early for me to go yet. Oh well. I guess I might as well find something to do. Maybe reading a book might help pass the time."

I opened my cabinet and searched for the top drawer where I keep mostly magazines, articles and books. As I was scanning every content on what to find, something caught my eye. It was a yearbook given to our batch after graduation. I glanced and read every page and looked at every photo.

"Hmmm..looking through all these pictures have really brought some memories. I never occurred to me that four years have really gone by. I sure will miss my friends now that we will be off to college."

I then realized that I should not really be excited about this party since this will be a farewell party. It means that this may be the last time I get to see my friends and classmates. I then scanned the pages of some highlights of our batch and I happen to see one with me in it. It was a picture of me and Bryan, a classmate of mine. The photo was about a school quiz bee wherein we were both assigned to that category. I then looked at other highlights of me and the one that really grabbed my attention was our prom night. My partner was yet again Bryan since I never had a date and that the teacher just paired up instead. I didn't mind letting him be my partner since that night he really was nice to me. All of us had a blast from the dancing to the eating to the after party. Everything was perfect.

I was about to remember more of that night when I glanced at the clock.

"Oh...It's almost seven, I better go now. I hope I'll have a good time at the party."

Sooner would I realize I did have a good time yet somehow only temporarily...

_HIS view:_

As soon as I woke up I looked at my clock and it was six in the morning. I then took a shower and ate and began to get ready for today. I am looking forward to the best days of our life. I will really miss all the people I met in school, my friends, the faculty and the lower years too.

I did not delay anymore this time. I packed up my things, kissed my parents goodbye and finally went to school.

_HIS/HER view:_

By the time I got to school, almost everyone was already there. I could also tell they really packed hard just by seeing the backpacks and bags they brought. I then went and tried to look for my friends. I was in luck because they were near a van. Turns out that we rented 8 vans and that 10 people would occupy each van. After about 30 minutes, we were all there and we had now decided to leave and head for the resort. We bid our farewells to our teachers who were in the school that day. I could tell everyone was happy since most them were laughing and talking already. I just sat back and tried to reminisce all the wonderful times we had. I will surely miss those moments with my friends and classmates. I never knew that leaving would be so sad. I just to put it all back and just try to enjoy this party. I hope I can be ready for what might happen in those 10 days. Maybe something good might come out of this, or maybe even something sad...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**_


	3. Scene One: Part Two

**DREAMS **  
**_by  
VayneNovus_**

_

* * *

This is somewhat of one of the dreams I had last week, it was kind of strange yet somewhat sweet being a dream. I wasn't in all of the dreams but instead I was in third person view, being the spectator. I did know who the people were in my dreams but I decided to just give a name to each person. Enjoy my dream stories!_

* * *

**Scene One: Karen and Matt **

**Part Two: A Test of Faith**

HER View:

The past three months has been memorable to me. I now know several people around the campus and most of them are my friends and that I find school fun since it really was exciting on what usually would happen everyday. But I guess the most memorable moment was when I met Matt, I never expected that a person who ran into you can be your friend in just a matter of days! That's right, Matt and me became friends. We became friends after a couple of days since we both had fun with each other. But he still asks me about how my arm was doing after he had crashed into me. I would just tell him that it never really hurted that much and that it was ok. I was really comfortable with him until some events changed my thoughts and somehow my feelings for him...

(At School)

HIS view:

When I got to my room, I noticed that most of my classmates were reading a book. It was then that hit me that there will be a test today. I did not waste my time; I immediately went to my chair. I also saw Karen studying and I then grabbed my books and went scanning my notes.

"Umm..Good Morning", saying to Karen as she was somewhat busy reading a book.

"Oh. Good Morning Matt. Have you studied for our test today?"

"A little bit. I kind of studied last night but only for a short time. How bout you?"

"I already have but it seems that I tend to forget some key notes."

I then decided to not to her so she can concentrate on her studies. As the time was getting near, I just focused reviewing the important details of my notes. I then made my self comfortable so that I can take the test without worries. But Karen then talked to me about something...

HER View:

"Umm..Matt?" I said to him in a soft-spoken voice.

"Oh..Yeah?"

"Do you mind if you know..you can review me while waiting for our test?"

"Sure. That way both of us will get to review at the same time too. What lesson do you want to review about?"

"Just the lessons we discussed this past week please."

"Ok. I guess we still have time a review before the bell rings."

"Yeah. Thank You Matt." I shyly said to him.

"Your..umm..welcome!"

HIS/HER view:

We spent about 10 minutes on our review, it really was fun having him review me since the way he reviews was like a game show host asking me questions and if I was wrong he would tease me. Kind of childish yet I don't seem to mind since at least we were doing our best not to get stressed and pressured early on.

But I guess we got a little to carried away with our fun because we were laughing so hard that almost everyone heard us and that they became quite annoyed of our noise. We then decided to stop our "review" and just study individually. We just said good luck to each other and after that we went back to studying.

By the time the bell rang. I got nervous and so did everyone too. I just prayed and hope that everything will turn out good for me...

HIS view:

(An hour has passed and the test was finished)

"Phew. That was some test." saying to myself as I wiped away my perspiration.

I looked all over the room and noticed that mostly everone had a hard time after the test. They were just happy now that it was over. The results will be posted next week.

I then glanced to my seatmate Karen who was still sitting on her chair but with a somewhat slumped and sad look on her face. I then came to her and asked her what was making her sad.

"Something on your mind? You seem quite sad, the test is finished you know, I guess you can be happy that it ended anyway."

"I'm beginning to be afraid..."

"Afraid?...Afraid of what?"

"The results...The results of the test, I did not do my best back there. I just blanked and panicked."

"Don't worry about the outcome. I am pretty sure you did your best and with that, you will pass that test.", I said while looking into her teary eyes.

I then went closer to her and told her that everything will be all right and that she would not have to worry about anything.

"Cheer up, seeing you sad makes me sad too. Please be strong Karen."

HER view:

Hearing his words kind of made me feel diffrent inside, as if something I never felt. I was so lost in my pity and sadness that maybe his words of encouragement made my feelings rise. I was now crying, not tears of sorrow but of joy as well.

"Th...Thanks.." was all I can say as tears ran from my eyes.

"You are very welcome. I will always be here so you can tell me anything, you can count on a friend like me."

It was then that what I did next shocked him as well as me. I hugged him!

Maybe because of the things I was feeling and that he was cheering me sparked why I hugged him. I was afraid he would back off, but instead he did not even move or utter a word.

Then, after a few seconds, he placed his arms behind my back and then leaned in his mouth to my ear to speak.

"I'm sorry..."

I asked him why he was sorry.

"I'm sorry for fooling around earlier in the morning, I guess it was my fault for not taking our review seriously."

"No...no...It was not your fault, it really never was. In fact I enjoyed it since it reduced away my stress for a while." I said while we were still hugging.

"The moment we met, you were always saying sorry for everything you did to me. But I would always tell you that it was never your fault. I sometimes think that meeting you was so far the best moment of my life for I really found a true friend within you. Even if we never really talk that much and that we tend to join in with our friends than each other, I can tell we became close in just a short time."

HIS view:

I felt weak in my whole body, as if I was shaking all over. I did not explain why these feelings show. I was flattered to hear Karen's words and that I became to drop a tear in my eye.

I then broke the hug, held both her hands and said, "Me too, It is an honor to be your friend. I promise never to leave your side. If you need someone to talk to, I am here."

I quickly took out my towel and wiped away her tears.

It was that string of events that I began to have feelings for her. It was hard to explain yet I had to hide it, I have to wait until these feelings are true.

HIS/HER view:

By the time we ended our hug, we both knew that the friendship we had, might still develop more and perhaps something even more than friendship. We made our way out of the room and went outside to find a bench to talk more privately and quietly. When it was getting dark, we said our goodbyes to each other and went home. We were now heading towards something more perhaps than what friendship might have. It was only the beginning...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**_


End file.
